


Locker Room

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Locker Room

The blonde panted as he jogged around the field with sweat dripping down his face. He needed to do more physical activities. He felt the breeze hit him as Mr. Reigns whipped past him blowing his whistle. He was lucky that he had been doing physical activities ever since he was fucking born.

"Hurry up Ambrose!"

He had already done the laps twice the times Dean done them. He was the only one left struggling on the field as everyone had done theirs. One of his laps was two of Mr. Reigns. He was just so perfect. His young, athletic body for his age of 35, his young, boyish looks, his long black hair that complemented his light grey eyes and his tan smooth skin. He was just so fucking perfect. The blonde even wondered what had inspired him to become a teacher.

His chest burned and his legs shook as he attempted to finish his last lap. As soon as he got to the place where everyone gathered when they were done, his hands gripped his knees and his fingers turned white. His curly blonde hair that resembled a mop, flopped into his face. His chest heaved as his lungs tried to get in as much air as they could.

Dean personally loathed P.E. classes. And it's not because he lacked physical abilities. He just hate running and playing in the sun and getting sweaty. He valued his appearance very much, and no he's not gay.

Everyone thinks that. However, he had never been attracted to a girl before. He had girlfriends, but he never been attracted in any way to any of them.

"Okay, guys." Mr. Reigns said. "That's all for today. You may hit the showers."

The blonde exhaled with great relief. As he was about to grab his things to go, a deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Not you Ambrose."

A groan escaped his lips. He just wanted to get home from this long day. He swallowed the profanities that were tempting to slip from his mouth and walked over to where Mr. Reigns was standing.

"You will help me to pack up the stuff before you go." He said. "Then after, you can take a shower for as long as you want."

It was a reasonable compromise, he thought, so he went along with it.

Some minutes later, he was finished with doing what he was doing and was ready to go and hit the showers. Before he could leave, Mr. Reigns walked over to him from where he was standing,

"Thank you, Dean."

An involuntary jolt went through the blonde. It was the first time since Mr. Reigns was here for five months that he had said his name. Something about how he said it was erotic for him. He had to bite his lip to stop the moan from escaping him. His face flushed and nodded swiftly. He could have sworn that saw Mr. Reigns' eyes darkening, but it could have just been that the blonde's eyes were playing tricks on him.

_What the_ _fuck_ _?! I'm not gay._

He walked to the locker room to get in the shower. One thing that he absolutely loved about his school was that it was a luxury high school. They had hot water, a huge cafeteria, three swimming pools and a huge gymnasium. The fields were very big and spacious, as were the courts. Their showers were very clean and comfortable and they were there for both girls and boys.

He walked into the best stall as he realized that there was no one else there. He was the only one left. He placed the towel on the rail and walked back to his bag for the soap and rag. He slowly lathered himself to get rid of the sweat and dirt from his body, feeling his muscles slowly relaxing as the rag glided over his skin.

When he was done, he turned on the shower and the hot water burst from the shower head flowing over his body. As he was washing himself off, the soap fell from his hands. He cursed before bending over to pick it up, only to find a warm, smooth hand gripping his hips and something found it's way in the crack of his ass. He gasped and tried to free himself from the grip that had got him so tight.

Lips found it's way to his ears and a voice whispered to me.

"Stay still, beautiful."

A shiver ran up his spine as he recognized that voice to be Mr. Reigns.

"M-Mr. R-Reigns! W-What are y-you d-doing?!" He panted.

"I love when you call me Mr. Reigns." He whispered huskily in Dean's ear. "I know you love it. I'm gonna fuck you shitless."

He gasped as the older male's warm breath prickled his neck. Dean hated this, he doesn't want this.

His mind's telling him no, but his body's telling him yes. He was hard as fuck and dripping massive loads of precum.

Mr. Reigns gripped the blonde's hard dick and pumped it with one hand from the bottom to the top. Dean let out a husky moan and threw his head back against his neck.

"That's it baby, moan for me."

That brought Dean back to his senses.

"Mr. Reigns, I can't do this. You're my t-teacher a-and I'm not even g-gay."

Mr. Reigns laughed huskily, and his eyes darkened. "I know that you want this as much as I do. Your mouth's saying one thing."

He then gripped the boy's dick, making him moaning out loud. His stupid self was definitely proving him right. This shit was wrong though.

"Your dick's saying another."

He liked how it felt when Mr. Reigns gripped his dick and pumped it.

"Fuck it!" He said to himself.

He reached behind him and placed Mr. Reigns' dick in his ass. He groaned as Dean's hand made contact with his 9-incher, He was fucking huge, spat on his hand and lubed his dick from the base to the tip, while he jerked the blonde off. And then, right there in the shower, while he was partially lathered in soap, with the water running over their naked bodies, he lost his virginity to my gym teacher, Mr. Reigns.

He slipped in his dick into the boy slowly, groaning as he did. He felt so filled. His dick was fucking huge compared to his tight asshole. The feeling of his teacher going into him raw was so fucking hot.

"You're so fucking tight." His husky voice whispered into his ear almost making him cum.

Then the pattern began. In and out slowly, in and out fucking quickly for five minutes, slowing down, circling hips, hitting the G on every single thrust. It was that pattern over and over. When he gripped his waist and bent his back so that it arched, he felt every inch of his teacher's dick all up in his asshole.

This was the time for Mr. Reigns to speed up. He went at it as fast as he possibly could. He smacked the boy's ass and drove his dick deep inside him, hitting his prostate head on. He cried out with pleasure and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fucking cum bitch!" He yelled.

Dean screamed cumming all over his stomach and the floor of the shower. Mr. Reigns groaned and yelled before busting his nut all up in the blonde's ass. His body twitched as his ass milked the last of his seed. Some seconds later, his flaccid cock slipped from his ass.

"Push that shit out." He ordered.

Dean flexed his asshole and pushed Mr. Reigns' creamy seed from his winking asshole. He lathered his fingers in his own cum and stuffed them into Dean's mouth. He was fucking delicious. He tasted of cherries and pineapples.

"Let's clean up." He said looking deep into those baby blue eyes. "We're going back to my place."

Dean nodded obediently and he gripped his cheeks, kissing him softly. It was then that it dawned on the blonde. He fucked this dude before he even kissed him.

However, all of his thoughts left his head as Mr. Reigns' tongue entered his mouth, caressing his own tongue. Jolts of excitement went down his back. This was going to be a quite eventful night.


End file.
